There is known a head-mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as “HMD”) in which a mounting member, on which the image display section is mounted, is mounted on the head of a user, and which presents an image to an eye of the user. A cable, which electrically connects the image display section to an external device, is led out from the image display section and is wired through a mounting member. An image display section of a known HMD is mounted in a head-band-shaped mounting member. During mounting of the mounting member on the head, the image display section is disposed in front of an eye of a user. A cable, which is led out from the image display section, is clip-fixed to the mounting member. The cable is wired through the mounting member on an occipital region side of the user. An image display section of a known HMD is mounted in a lens portion of an eyeglass-frame-shaped mounting member. During mounting of the mounting member on the head, the image display section is disposed in front of an eye of a user. A cable, which is led out from the image display section, is wired inside the mounting member. The cable is led out from a rear end of a temple portion to the outside of the mounting member.